Episode 7
Episode 7 "Anzio is the Next Up!" "Tsugi wa Anzio desu!" (次はアンツィオです ! ) is the seventh episode of Girls und Panzer. Plot Miho, Hana and Yukari travel to the hospital in the town of Ooarai to visit Mako and her grandmother, Hisako Reizei, who was admitted after she collapsed during the previous episode. The girls arrive to find that Hisako has regained consciousness and has seemingly recovered. Miho learns that Mako's grandmother is her only remaining family. Mako lost her parents whilst she was young, and the last time she saw them, they'd had a fight and were yet to make up. Miho remembers that the last time she saw her own mother was under similar circumstances, after an incident relating to Sensha-Dõ caused her to leave her previous school. Having lunch together the next day, Anglerfish Team celebrate their first tournament victory. They also discuss the odds in their next match, and Miho relates the backstory to her dislike of Sensha-Dõ. The previous year, Miho, then a student at Kuromorimine Girls High School, had been the commander of the flag tank during the tournament final against Pravda Girls High School, competing for the school's tenth consecutive tournament victory. However, a lightning strike caused another Kuromorimine tank to slide off a cliff into the river. Miho abandoned her vehicle to safe the crew of the sinking tank from drowning, but in her absence the Kuromorimine tank was knocked out, losing the match. Yukari assures Miho that she believes ensuring the safety of her teammates was the right choice. With Ooarai training hard for the coming match against Anzio Girls High School, Miho is inundated by the heavy responsibilities of managing the poorly organised Sensha-Dõ club. The members of Anglerfish Team each chip in to divide the workload: Miho discusses strategy with the student council, Hana helps sort through club documentation, Yukari catalogs repair parts, Mako drills tank driving and Saori offers relationship advice. Hana discovers evidence that other undiscovered Sensha-Dõ vehicles may still exist in Ooarai's possession, prompting a search through the school carrier for more tanks. Yukari and the history buffs discover a Renault B1 bis. Mako and the volleyball team locate a 7.5cm KwK 40/L48 high velocity cannon compatible with the Panzer IV, which was being used to hang up laundry. Saori and the first years search the lower decks of the ship, but eventually get lost within the dark depths of the carrier. When Miho, Hana, Yukari and Mako go to rescue them, they find the lost girls in a cargo hold containing a Porsche Tiger prototype. The new finds cannot be made ready in time for the next match, however, Miho addresses the Sensha-Dõ club with an invigorating speech. The scene cuts to the final shot of the match against Anzio. Anchovy, the commander of the Anzio flag tank, is seen slumping over the wreck of her P40, as the commentators declare a victory for Ooarai. Characters Introduced * Hisako Reizei * Midoriko Sono * Anchovy (Seen on screen, not named) Tanks Appearing * Renault Char B1 bis * VK 4501 Porsche Tiger * Carro Veloce CV.33 * Semovente da 75/18 * Carro Armato P26/40 Main Events * Anglerfish Team visits Mako and her grandmother at the hospital in Ooarai. * Miho's backstory is revealed. * The Sensha-Dõ club find a KwK 40/L48 cannon, a Char B1 bis and a Porsche Tiger to supplement their forces. * Ooarai triumphs against Anzio Girls High School in the second round of the tournament. Trivia * The sailors working on the lower decks of the school carrier wear different uniforms to the girls on the main deck. * It is not explained how the Porsche Tiger ended up deep inside the ship's hold. It is revealed in the OVA that it was recovered with great difficulty through the efforts of the automobile club. Category:Episodes